There is a continuing need to provide chemical resistant and flexible coatings to substrates, particularly porous substrates such as cloth or other fabrics. Many coatings containing elastomers tend to crack when applied in multiple layers and adversely affect the tensile strength of the substrate. Another problem is to obtain good adhesion of the coating to the substrate in order to prevent delamination.
While it is possible to use an aqueous colloid of a fluorocarbon resin to coat fabrics, the resulting coating, when fused, tends to be brittle and porous and adversely affects the performance characteristics.